Kevin Deutsch
Kevin Deutsch is an American criminal justice journalist and author of two books. The sourcing and veracity of some of his news articles and his book Pill City have become the subject of a high-profile dispute involving allegations that Deutsch repeatedly fabricated sources. Pill City is an account of how two teens used opioids looted during the 2015 Baltimore riots to sell drugs using an Uber-like app and found a nationwide criminal syndicate, leading to a related wave of homicides and overdoses. Deutsch has denied all of the claims and defended his work as accurate. Career Deutsch's first book, The Triangle: A Year on the Ground with New York's Bloods and Crips, is an account of the year the author spent covering a Bloods-Crips gang war on Long Island. It received positive reviews from critics, including a starred review from Publisher's Weekly magazine. His second book, Pill City: How Two Honor Roll Students Foiled the Feds and Built a Drug Empire, chronicles the story of how opiates stolen during the Baltimore riots sparked a wave of inner-city addiction and violence. It received a starred review from Booklist magazine. Deutsch, born Kevin Shulman, writes under his mother's name. He received a Sunshine State Award for travel writing for a story he wrote about his deceased father, attorney Howard Shulman. Deutsch has worked on staff at Newsday, The New York Daily News, The Miami Herald, The Palm Beach Post, and The Riverdale Press. His work as a freelancer has also appeared in The New York Times, Newsweek, The Village Voice, The Forward, Columbia Journalism Review, and The New York Post. Deutsch has been interviewed about American street gangs and drug trafficking, and has received prizes for his writing about crime and national news events, including an Associated Press award for justice beat reporting. Questions about sources Following the release of Deutsch's second book, Pill City, reporters from The Baltimore Sun and Baltimore City Paper, challenged the veracity of the book's narrative. On February 10, 2017, The Baltimore Sun published an article quoting government officials that cast doubt on the book, and Deutsch's practice of changing the names of individuals and places he documented. Another publication, City Paper, reported that they could not substantiate core elements of the book, including "the dates, circumstances and victims involved in homicides Deutsch describes in detail,” details Deutsch told them he changed. The City Paper stated that it was not able to confirm the existence of almost any person described in the book, including incidental characters not involved in crime who the poet argued would have no reason to fear exposure. Despite a detailed explanation of events in the Shock Trauma department at the University of Maryland Medical Center, no record exists of Deutsch officially visiting it. Of the murders described in the book, several did not appear to match any of Baltimore area's recorded murders during the year-long time period, according to City Paper. The City Paper, despite inquiring with both the police and other experts on the Baltimore underworld, was unable to verify the existence of characters who might possibly have been analogues for "old-school drug kingpin Jimmy Masters" nor a "nationally famous" Reverend Grier, despite a detailed description of a high-profile and well-attended funeral for Grier in the book. Deutsch told the publication he used pseudonyms for the characters and declined to disclose their real names, citing source confidentiality agreements. The Baltimore Sun article also included an extended video interview with Deutsch, in which he defended his work and his use of anonymous sourcing, which he said was needed to protect the safety of interviewees. The "Author's Note" in Deutsch's book includes a section detailing his methodology. It states that "In order to disguise the identities of interviewees, most of their names have been changed. For that same reason, certain locations, physical descriptions, and other identifying details have been altered or obscured." Within a week of the Baltimore Sun story, both Newsday and The New York Times announced separate internal reviews of Deutsch's past writing. Baltimore TV writer/producer David Simon said "After reading, I think this book is, by and large, a wholesale fabrication."A journalist on the crime beat becomes the subject of some skeptical journalism. The Washington Post On February 24, 2017, The New York Times published an editors' note on the sole article Deutsch wrote for the paper, detailing its investigation and conclusion: }} Following these findings, on March 2, 2017, the media watchdog group iMediaEthics confirmed that the New York Daily News was conducting an internal review, examining all 572 stories from Deutsch's career with the company. The group later shared a statement from Newsweek, confirming that it would review the three stories Deutsch had written there as well. The New York Daily News review stated that the possibility of verifying five-to-seven year old stories that were often written under multiple bylines after staff turnover was “ruled out,” but did not find any obvious "red flags" in its review.New York Daily News review of Kevin Deutsch: ‘No red flags,’ but with caveats. iMediaEthics. The paper also said Deutsch’s stories triggered no complaints in a highly competitive media environment. Deutsch has stood by all of his reporting, stating that he used the exact names given to him by his interviewees. On his website, Deutsch defended his article, writing that the reason the Times had been unable to find the subjects was because they were interviewed during a 12-step addiction recovery meeting and "each interviewee gave me a name other than their legal name." On July 12, 2017, Newsday, where Deutsch was on staff for more than four years, released the conclusions of its review of Deutsch's writing there. Newsday said that review was prompted by the Baltimore article questioning Deutsch's second book. Newsday found that in 77 or more than 600 articles written by Deutsch, 109 individuals he quoted could not have their existence confirmed. The editors said the main points of the articles were confirmed and cited many reasons that people might not give a real name to a police reporter. No corrections were issued, but Newsday appended individual editor's notes to each of the 77 articles online, detailing which sources it could not locate after approximately four months of effort. In response, Deutsch issued a statement on his website stating: "For me, journalistic ethics are sacrosanct. They've remained so throughout my fifteen-year criminal justice journalism career—a career I'm extremely proud of. I stand behind every word I've published. None of my work has been found to be inaccurate, nor any story I've worked on ever retracted. Newsday’s review confirmed the accuracy of the more than 630 stories I wrote for the paper--stories Newsday is standing behind."http://www.kevindeutsch.us/blog/my-response-newsdays-review-7 Deutsch has also suggested that his competitors are simply jealous of his work. The Washington Post and Rolling Stone both published articles which noted that Deutsch had worked for news organizations for years before Deutsch's alleged sourcing problems were brought to light. They both hypothesized that Deutsch's coverage of marginalized communities meant he faced less accountability. Such sources are more difficult to track down, and readers are happy to accept information that fits their expectations. David Simon was more blunt; he wrote "Nobody is going to fact check poor black people. That's the bottom line... you can say anything you want about the black underclass." References Category:Crime journalists Category:1981 births Category:Living people